Love isn't easy
by BlackAngel8
Summary: Liebe zwischen zwei Wesen? Es war schon einmal missglückt, sollte ihm es trotz allem erlaubt sein zu lieben?


Er jagte durch die Nacht. Alles was er wollte war seinen Gefühlen zu entfliehen, doch war dies überhaupt möglich? Er wusste das ihre Liebe keine Chance haben würde, wusste das es sinnlos war, er würde so viel älter werden als sie, er würde sie altern und sterben sehen. Konnte er das wirklich? War er bereit diesen Preis zu zahlen? Er fluchte leise vor sich hin als er instinktiv stoppte. Etwas hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt, er glitt geräuschlos durch die Schatten, dicht gedrückt an die Steinwand der Gasse, immer dem Geräusch folgend. 

Er kam gerade rechtzeitig um zu verhindern, dass aus der netten Blondine ein Appetithäppchen wurde. Diskret räusperte er sich um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, doch sein Gegner war viel zu beschäftigt um von ihm Notiz zu nehmen. "Also, ich will euch ja wirklich nicht stören, aber wie wäre es, wenn du nicht versuchen würdest sie zu beißen, wer weiß, vielleicht lasse ich dich leben." sein Gesicht zeigte keine Regung, auch seine Stimme war relativ neutral. Der Vampir fuhr herum. "Was willst du?" er schaute ihn wütend an. "Dummer Junge, du solltest nicht mit Menschen spielen ..." verständnislos blickte der Vampir ihn an, er schien nicht einer der hellsten zu sein. "Lass sie los." die Stimme seines Gegners wurde bedrohlich leise, die Blondine war in der Zwischenzeit ruhig gewesen und hatte aufgehört sich zu wehren, jetzt, wo sie merkte, dass dieses Monster sie nicht mehr richtig packte versetzte sie ihm einen gezielten Tritt in die goldene Mitte und ergriff dann eilends die Flucht. Unwillkürlich musste er schmunzeln, denn er dachte gerade an eine ganz bestimmte Person die genau so reagiert hätte. Fratzengesicht richtete sich nur langsam wieder auf, trotz seiner Untotheit schmerzten solche Tritte. "Klasse ... dann werde ich wohl dich ..." diesmal schien der Groschen gefallen zu sein, er blickte nun ebenfalls in ein Vampirgesicht. "Der Vampir mit Seele ..." er wollte zur Flucht ansetzten doch der Pflock hatte ihn schon erwischt. 

Angel machte sich wieder auf den Rückweg, vielleicht hatte sie ja eine Vision gehabt, obwohl, dann wäre er verständigt worden ... oder auch nicht, sein Handy lag im Büro.

"Wo ist der denn schon wieder?" Cordelia fuhr sich entnervt durch die kurzen Haare. "Das der auch immer sein Handy vergessen muss. "Ganz ruhig Cordi, der kommst schon noch und so wichtig ist es jetzt ja auch nicht." versuchte Fred Cordelia zu beruhigen. "Nicht so wichtig, also ehrlich, Wes hat in einer Woche Geburtstag und wir haben uns noch nicht auf ein Geschenk geeinigt, außerdem wollen wir essen gehen und ..." "Luft anhalten, atmen Cordy, man was ist nur mit euch Frauen los?" Gun schaute sie "leicht" genervt an. Nun musste er sich diese "Auseinandersetzung", bei der meistens Cordelia redete schon über eine halbe Stunde reinziehen, langsam aber sich war er mit den Nerven am Ende. Cordelia wollte gerade eine Erwiderung ansetzen als Angel durch die Tür kam. Sofort stürzte Cordelia auf ihn und redete ihn in Grund und Boden. "Stop." Angel hielt ihr die Hand vor den Mund. "Ich habe mir schon Gedanken über ein Geschenk gemacht ..."

"Cordelia?" Angel klopfte an ihre Appartementtür, er wollte jetzt endlich mit ihr reden und außerdem liebte sie Connor wie ihr eigenes Kind. Ihm wurde die Tür geöffnet, allerdings erblickte er niemanden. "Hallo Dennis." grüßte er den Hausgeist. "Angel? Einen Moment noch, ich bin im Bad." ertönte ihre Gedämpfte Stimme. Er hatte sich inzwischen auf ihr Sofa gesetzt und spielte mit Connor. Er genoss es Vater zu sein, es wurde ihm schmerzlich bewusst, dass er seinen eigenen Vater vor langer Zeit getötet hatte. 

Cordelia beobachtete ihn, sie stand im Türrahmen und lächelte. Angel war klasse, wie er sich um Connor kümmerte, es war rührend, sie wusste das er lieben konnte, hatte er es doch mit Buffy bewiesen. Buffy ... ob er sie noch immer liebte? Sie könnte es ihm nicht verübeln, Buffy war eine klasse Frau, sie war stark, schön, mutig und trotzdem sehr verletzlich. Früher hatten sie sich oft in den Haaren gelegen und manchmal wünschte sie sich, sie wäre besser mit Buffy zurecht gekommen und hätte eher versucht sie zu verstehen.   
"Hey, Angel. Was gibt's?" sie ging auf ihn zu. "Hallo Connor mein Schatz, na du ..." sie streichelte sanft seine Wange. "Also ... ich wolte mit dir was besprechen." Angel wirkte leicht nervös, etwas verwundert blickte sie ihn an. "Was denn?" sie setzte sich neben ihn auf das Sofa und nahm Connor auf den Arm. "..." er schaute sie stumm an, unfähig die passenden Worte zu finden. "Wenn es darum geht, dass du meinst du würdest mich lieben, was ist mit Buffy?" seinen Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen. Wieso dachte sie an Buffy? Er wusste, dass er Buffy auf eine gewisse Weise immer lieben würde, aber er wusste auch, dass er die Frau neben sich liebte. Er beugte sich statt einer Antwort einfach nach vorne und küsste sie ganz sanft auf den Mund. "Cordelia ich ..." "Nimm ihn." sie drückte ihm Connor in die Hand. Ein leichter Krampf durchzuckte sie und sie hielt sich die Stirn.

Ein Mädchen ... sie war auf den Weg zur Angel ... sie würde bald ankommen, wurde sie verfolgt? Ein Dämon stand in der Agentur, blickte gebannt auf die Tür. Das Mädchen trat ein ... Cordelia schrie auf. Entsetzten und Angst machten sich in ihrem Gesicht breit. "Was hast du gesehen?" Angels Stimme klang beruhigend, doch sie stand nur auf und flüchtete ins Badezimmer. *Verdammt ...* die braunhaarige Junge Frau blickt ein den Spiegel. "Buffy ..." flüsterte sie leise.


End file.
